


Safeguard (Loki x Reader)

by longliveloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loki is a good guy, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Thor: The Dark World, all the feels, angst sprinkled with a small bit of romance, might diverge from the actual story as I haven't seen it in like... a year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longliveloki/pseuds/longliveloki
Summary: Based off the prompt: “My prince, do not fret for there will be no one else I would rather die for.”





	Safeguard (Loki x Reader)

The day you were sworn in as a guard was the day you swore away your entire life, but you wouldn’t have it any other way. You trained hard, fiercely, working your way through the ranks. The day you were appointed a royal guard for Asgard’s princes will forever be the proudest day of your life. While they were both royalty, you all grew up together, seeing as you were given at a young age to serve and protect the throne. To be able to defend two of your most important friends was a true blessing. You would face death without so much as a flinch if it meant that the princes could live on. 

You lived your whole life preparing for an event like this to happen; swords clashing, the stench of blood and death in the air. While you were always prepared and alert, you never thought that this day would actually come. 

_To think that the Dark Elves could invade Asgard…_ You couldn’t help but wonder as you make your way around your fallen brethren, heart clamping in pain at the losses, but face remaining stoic. You had a mission to complete. The leader of the guards, a father figure to you, gave you one final task in his dying breath: protect the King and Queen with your life. The princes were nowhere to be found, Odin was defending the throne room, and right now, the Queen was in danger. You swore to him as you watched him fade that you would protect them, you would not fail. 

You knew the Queen would be where Thor’s Midguardian, Jane, is. Being a regular human, you knew the Queen would want to protect the fragile girl. It took you almost no time to get to where they were, running so fast it almost felt like you were floating. You made it just in time to see Kurse, Malekith’s lieutenant, stab the Queen through the heart. You screamed in agony, watching your beloved Queen fall dead. Rage bubbled up inside of you and you drew your sword, ready to rip Kurse apart. What you weren’t ready for, however, was Malekith to appear behind you and stab his dagger into your back. 

You crumble to the ground in pain, the anguish of failing the Kingdom, the people who trusted you, torturing you the most. Just as your knees hit the floor, you see Thor fly into the room, eyes alert. You hear him yell something, his voice raw and cracking, but you were unable to make out what he was saying as you fall into unconsciousness. 

You begin to rouse, vaguely aware of the sounds and feelings around you. Your eyelids feel heavy as you struggle to open them, and warmth enveloping your body. After a few seconds of trying to open your eyes, you realize that you’re actually moving, a slight breeze on your face. Your eyes finally snap open, your vision a bit blurry, but you can recognize that face from a mile away. “Prince Loki…?” you rasp out, your throat dry. You can see him smile faintly, your vision finally starting to focus.

“You are a complete imbecile, you know that, (Y/N)? What makes you think you could win against Malekith on your own? Now I have to be burdened with carrying you,” he cheekily says. You can’t help but let out a small laugh, though it sounded more like a wheeze. You try and think of a snarky reply but your voice fails you. You opt to look everywhere but Loki’s face as he carries you to the infirmary. Once there, he gently lays you down on one of the beds, making sure you are on your side so as to not disturb your back wound.

You both are silent for a while. His brows are furrowed and he seems lost in thought. Just as you were about to thank him, the realization of what had happened flashed into your mind. You shoot up in bed and begin crying. “Loki, the Queen, your _mother_ , I failed you all,” you wailed. You can feel a panic attack begin to bubble up, your breathing becoming ragged. Loki suddenly grabs you and holds you tight to his chest, his hand stroking your head. “No, (Y/N) you failed no one. You carried out your duty. My mother knew what she was getting into, she chose her fate. Do _not_ say you failed. If anything, I should be the one who is sorry. I wasn’t there to protect the both of you.” You couldn’t believe your ears, the prince felt guilt for not being there to protect you, his guard? 

You were at a loss for words, knowing nothing that you say could sway how the prince feels. You simply stay in his arms and silently cry, mourning the fallen. You pull back after a little while, and bravely grab Loki’s hands in yours, finally meeting his eyes as your emotions overtake you. “My prince, from this day on, I swear to you, I will protect you. I will lay down my life in exchange for yours. And if that day comes, do not endanger yourself for me, for there is no one in all of the worlds that I would rather die for.” Loki looked shocked to say the least. You did somewhat confess, after all. You knew you had to get your feelings across, regardless of the inappropriate timing. If someday you will die for your people, you want the man you care about to know of your feelings. 

You can feel your face starting to heat up, growing a bit self-conscious as the moments tick by and Loki hasn’t said anything. Then, his shocked face melts into a tender smile. He puts one of his hands on your cheek and strokes it, and in that moment, you know everything will be okay. You can feel all of your anguish float away. You will always mourn the loss of those you loved, but now you know you don’t have to do it all alone. 

Yes, you will protect this man with everything you have. And you know he will do the same for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I made a thing. This is my first full fic after my long hiatus.  
> I was feeling emotional today so this kind of popped into my head after seeing a list of fic starters.  
> I hope you enjoy the feels with a touch of extra feels. :)  
> Also, sorry if the ending is a bit rushed. I'm at work right now so my time is limited haha.


End file.
